Super Vision Song Contest 32
|venue = , |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 44 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = "Pidzhak" |null = |opening = "Ashes" performed by Céline Dion |interval = |pre = 31 |nex = 33 }}The Super Vision Song Contest 32 was the thirty-second edition of the Super Vision Song Contest. Having previously hosted in the 15th and 18th edition, the contest took place in a to-be-determined venue in , . This followed the country's third victory in the previous edition in with the song "Ashes", performed by Canadian superstar . The contest consisted of two semi-finals which were scheduled to be held on 10 and 17 September and a final on 24 September. Participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-finalists Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Azerbaijan, South Korea and United States will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Azerbaijan, South Korea and United States will vote in this semi-final. Final Method of tiebreakers Other countries Eligibility for participation in the Super Vision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active SBU membership. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation has not yet been disclosed. Active SBU members * – On 10 August 2018, announced that Austria would withdraw from the contest due to lack of evident ratings. * – On 30 July 2018, confirmed that China would return to the contest after taking a two-edition break. However, on 16 August 2018, CCTV's participation was refuted due to an attempt from its delegation to become a dual delegation. * – On 25 August 2018, announced that Iceland would withdraw from the contest; no reason was cited for the withdrawal. * – On 27 July 2018, the Indian delegation announced that he would step down from his role after two editions. As a result, another delegation stated their intent in stepping in for the role, however was unable to due to being occupied with another duty. It is currently unknown whether will be able to find a new delegation in time for the contest. On 10 August 2018, Doordarshan confirmed its participation after having found a new delegation. * – TBC. * – TBC. * – On 25 August 2018, announced that New Zealand would take a 1-edition break to evaluate its selection process. * – On 27 July 2018, Portuguese broadcaster announced that the country would take a one-edition break. * – TBC. * – On 22 August 2018, announced that South Africa would withdraw from the contest due to it no longer fitting its programming goals and strategies. * – Due to its delegation facing a temporary ban, British broadcaster was forced to withdraw United Kingdom from the previous edition. The broadcaster later made a statement, saying that "they would not change their HoD." As a result, the country's participation depends on the longevity of its delegation's ban. * – On 27 July 2018, an executive at Vietnamese broadcaster stated his intent for Vietnam to return to the contest. However, the broadcaster later stated that participating was not in their immediate plans. A return for the next edition was not ruled out. External links * Forum